


Безумие Шерлока или Некоторые чувства, впервые в жизни испытанные братьями Холмс

by Zaintrigovan Chitatel (ZaintrigovanChitatel)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Дружба и никаких компромиссов, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaintrigovanChitatel/pseuds/Zaintrigovan%20Chitatel
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс просит своего брата помочь ему поймать жестокого гения, имеющего все причины мстить Англии и самому Майкрофту...





	Безумие Шерлока или Некоторые чувства, впервые в жизни испытанные братьями Холмс

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо rewaQ за вычитку!
> 
> После четвёртого сезона, меня немного взб... удивила Некоторая часть фандома. Она меня давно удивляла, ещё после Ирэн, но после четвёртого, они окончательно меня добили - и я истекаю буквами, сложившимися в фик. Мой чудесный и замечательный соавтор Лидьив подхватил идею и меня, и вот результат нашего с ним знакомства с частью фандома. 
> 
> Р. S.  
Несмотря на нашу с Л. любовь к сериалу - любое произведение неидеально, и кому-то оно или его часть не понравится по объективным причинам, и эти люди имеют на это право. Это не делает их людьми без вкуса, образования, совести, верности сериалу и прочий бред. Им просто что-то не понравилось. Это бывает и может произойти с любой книгой/сериалом/фильмом/картиной/представлением... и далее. Даже с всемирно признанными, как шедевры. Читатели/зрители имеют право их критиковать и не любить.
> 
> Но авторы считают, что есть разница между "мне не понравилось, потому что..." и "мне не сделали так, как мне хотелось и как я считаю единственно правильным и мне было... Некомфортно! Вы совсем там, создатели?! А ну живо всё пересняли!"

Однажды на Бейкер-стрит 221б произошло довольно заурядное событие, которое, правда, кому-то могло показаться удивительным и маловероятным.

Жили по этому адресу знаменитый гений-детектив Шерлок Холмс и его сосед и друг - доктор Джон Ватсон. Уже не один год вместе они расследовали сложнейшие преступления по всему миру, приходили на помощь в делах, казавшихся совершенно неразрешимыми, и были последней надеждой для жертв преступников, оказавшихся слишком изворотливыми для правосудия. Джон описывал их с Шерлоком расследования в блоге и благодаря этому стал не менее известен, чем сам детектив.

Шерлок, отличавшийся — как и полагается всем гениям — характером тяжелым, сложным, иногда даже невыносимым, относился к Джону по-особенному. Он считал его замечательным, добрым, высокоморальным человеком — куда лучше самого Шерлока, да что там, гораздо лучше всего остального человечества! Тем, кого вполне можно назвать Человеком с большой буквы. Хоть и не таким умным, как хотелось бы иногда Шерлоку, но никто, увы, не идеален. Большое сердце — такое же редкое достоинство, как и гениальный ум.

А Шерлоку, пожалуй, стоило верить в этом вопросе — он славился тем, что мог по царапине, предпочитаемому напитку или блюду, пульсу, складке или пятну на одежде, мазку пены на шее и прочим вещам понять, что думает или планирует сделать любой человек. Кому же ещё суметь, наконец, разобраться в противоречивой природе добра и зла в человеческой душе? В конце концов, Шерлок и Джон — лучшие друзья и хорошо знали достоинства и недостатки друг друга!

Сам Джон то говорил, что Шерлок — самый милосердный и добрый человек, которого он знал, то утверждал, что он невыносимый, высокомерный засранец-машина — и сразу же жалел об этих словах. Но, как мы уже говорили, у Шерлока весьма тяжелый характер, а Джон его лучший друг — так что, на самом деле, они очень похожи. Гения и Человека связывала крепкая дружба.

Теперь, после этих пояснений, читатель может убедиться: такие люди просто не могли не притягивать в свою жизнь необычные события, даже если не хотели — а они обожали необычное и всегда были не против встречи с ним… Почти всегда. Оба всё же нуждались хоть иногда в отдыхе и сне.

И вот скромное жилище детективов в центре Лондона — миссис Хадсон, домовладелица, сделала им скидку на аренду, потому что Шерлок помог казнить её мужа, но это скучная история — посетило британское правительство. К счастью, лишь в лице Майкрофта Холмса — брата Шерлока, а ведь бывало, на Бейкер-стрит являлись собственной персоной спецслужбы, и не только британские.

Майкрофт занимал «скромную должность в британском правительстве», и когда в  
Букингемском дворце или в МИ-6 возникали достаточно сложные — и интересные — проблемы детективного толка, он обращался за помощью к брату, который, сначала отказавшись для вида, потом всегда помогал.  
Кроме того, Майкрофт занимал скромную должность и в МИ-6 — британской разведке.

Майкрофт был очень скромным человеком.

Из-за всех этих работ братья Холмс редко виделись: у агентов английской разведки даже на самой скромной должности должно быть множество псевдонимов, менявшихся каждый день и даже час, чтобы запутать агентов враждебных разведок. К большей части этих псевдонимов доступа у Шерлока не было, поэтому встречались братья только тогда, когда Майкрофта звали Майкрофтом, а это случалось не так уж часто.

Шерлок, конечно, вычислял поддельные имена брата, а сам Майкрофт, если сердился на него, ему подсказывал, чтобы испортить тому удовольствие от разгадки, поэтому в соблюдении такой секретности не было особого смысла. Но братья Холмс уважали Англию и её законы, и раз уж те требовали соблюдать секретность — они её добропорядочно и бессмысленно соблюдали.

Вот и в этот раз обстоятельства как раз совпали крайне удачно — Майкрофт был Майкрофтом, а из секретной правительственной лечебницы сбежал пациент и пропали две кошки. В таком деле любая мелочь могла оказаться важной, поэтому кошек, на всякий случай, тоже внесли в список угроз национальной безопасности и отправили на их поиски отряд спецназа.

Но всё оказалось куда сложнее и запутанней, чем мог предположить любой из братьев.

Когда Майкрофт Холмс увидел, чем занят Шерлок, он на целую секунду позабыл, зачем пришел, и даже задумался об отпуске и галлюцинациях.

Шерлок был очень занят: осторожно, будто ждал взрыва или укуса, он подпирал дверь комнаты Джона стулом. Ручка двери находилась в положении «заперто», а монтажная пеня покрывала петли. Создавалось впечатление, что внутри заперт какой-то монстр или что Шерлок принял дверь за очень странную трещину в стене, которой нельзя разрастись, чтобы весь дом не рухнул.

Последняя мысль принадлежала Майкрофту, который хорошо знал, какими причудливыми бывали галлюцинации брата, не чуждого… искусственного пути уничтожения скуки при помощи наркотиков. Оставалось лишь понять, почему Шерлок сегодня поддался своей привычке.

Тут из-за двери раздался крик:

— Шерлок, выпусти меня! Это уже не смешно! Я не шучу! И не шутил!  
Это был голос Джона Ватсона.  
И всё стало очень странным.

— Шерлок, — мягко и спокойно сказал Майкрофт.  
Он репетировал этот голос перед зеркалом на случай, если на какое-нибудь совещание ворвётся террорист, но перенести — или террориста, или совещание — окажется совершенно невозможно, и придётся успокаивать того самому.

— Это не то, чем кажется, Майкрофт, — сказал Шерлок, не оборачиваясь к нему.

— Шерлок, я очень виноват перед тобой, но теперь, когда Мэри мертва, ничто не мешает мне быть другом для тебя! Никаких посторонних! Уж прости, что я не так умён, как ты, и не смог сразу догадаться, но это не повод замуровать меня в собственной комнате, Шерлок! Выпусти меня! — закричал Джон. — Открой дверь!

— Думаю, нам лучше пройти в гостиную и переговорить там, — очень вежливо и спокойно велел Майкрофт Холмс.  
И они прошли в гостиную.

— Просто к слову, у тебя нет какого-нибудь усыпляющего газа или чего-то ещё, что могло бы помочь Джону… отдохнуть? — спросил Майкрофт, сосредоточенно покачивая зонтом.

— Нет… Конечно, нет, что за чушь?! — отмахнулся задумавшийся Шерлок. — У меня не… логово доктора Зло на кухне, Майкрофт! Зачем и как мне держать там газ? Ты перечитал блог Джона и решил, что я на самом деле забыл элементарные правила проведения экспериментов и просто складываю химикаты в кучу, исключительно по чайным чашкам?!

— Я просто предложил удобное для всех решение, — Майкрофт сел в кресло, покачал зонтом и добавил: 

— У нас есть более важные проблемы, чем желание Джона искупить свою вину.

— Вину? — Шерлок наконец-то посмотрел на брата, направив на него всё внимание.

— Он, очевидно для нас с тобой, пренебрёг тобой и своими обязанностями друга, разделив свои внимание и защиту с другим человеком, что вполне можно назвать предательством с точки зрения… общепринятой морали, — невозмутимо пояснил Майкрофт. — Но у нас нет времени разбираться в этом сейчас. Банк Англии взломан. Снова.

— Мэри — не «другой человек», а его жена, Майкрофт, — с лица Шерлока исчезли все эмоции, и он сел в кресло напротив брата, сложил ладони «домиком» и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Романтические отношения быстро себя изживают, ты же знаешь, дорогой брат. Как и семейные… зачастую.

— Майкрофт, ты давно был у врача?

— Шерлок, твои шутки о моей диете сейчас неуместны.

— Я говорил не о диетологе, Майкрофт, но если кто-то предписал тебе есть то, от чего ты несёшь подобное, тебе лучше не следовать этому рецепту… Прости, ты что-то сказал о банке Англии? У меня нет времени сейчас заниматься подобным, проверьте уже, наконец, персонал банка, как следует!

— Банк взломал наш брат.

— Объясни.

— Я не говорил тебе о нём, он… не из тех людей, о которых помнить легко для психики. Ты забыл его — отлично. До этого момента Эврус содержался в секретной правительственной клинике и работал на Британию. Выдающийся ум, аналитик, который может предсказать бурю, которая поднимется из-за взмаха крыла бабочки. К сожалению, он абсолютно безумен, не видит смысла ни в сохранении человеческой жизни, ни в милосердии, ни в политике, ни в любых других социальных конструктах, и поэтому он неуправляем. Мы предлагали ему должность, но он категорически отказался… и нам пришлось настоять. Секретная операция «Охота на Гения». Она заняла год, проводилась в строжайшей секретности по всему миру, включая Полюс, но мы нашли его.

Майкрофт остановился, ожидая, что Шерлок задаст какие-нибудь вопросы, но тот молчал.  
Майкрофт продолжил:

— Судя по сегодняшнему результату, возможно, Эврус хотел быть найденным. После его поимки мы выяснили: несмотря на то, что он — гений, определяющий наш век, он безумен. Его поместили в специальную правительственную психиатрическую клинику, где он содержится уже… содержался пятнадцать лет.

Шерлок молчал.  
Майкрофт продолжил:

— Вчера Эврус ранил в шею санитара ручкой, которую тот забыл в кармане, решив, что наш старший братишка безопасен, и при нём можно не соблюдать осторожность. Затем Эврус украл пистолет у охранника, пришедшего на шум — санитар кричал и просил о помощи, — оглушил охранника и вышел из камеры.

Шерлок молчал.  
Майкрофт продолжил:

— Затем Эврус избил и запер оставшуюся охрану. Его превосходные знания биологии помогли ему вычислить слабые места каждого из них, а за пятнадцать лет он изучил их всех. Они оказались совершенно беспомощны против него. К тому же у Эвруса всё ещё был пистолет, а он прекрасный стрелок и может рассчитать траекторию рикошета, которым можно убить сразу нескольких, лишь выстрелив в стену рядом под нужным углом. Он прошел по клинике, как по собственному дому, заперев врачей и пациентов в палатах. Нескольким пациентам он помог отправить письма с жалобами на условия содержания, взломав новейший файрвол больницы. Мы ищем адресатов, но, возможно, информацию уже не перехватить. Кроме того, одного из охранников, склонного к злоупотреблению властью, Эврус нашел и жестоко казнил.

Шерлок слушал.  
Майкрофт продолжил:

— Эврус взял в заложники главврача и её помощника, и они все поползли по вентиляции к выходу. Охранники, те, что уцелели, забаррикадировавшись в столовой, не смогли пустить в вентиляцию усыпляющий газ без риска для заложников — Эврус успел бы выстрелить. Поэтому через несколько часов они беспрепятственно вылезли за пределы клиники, пройдя старыми заброшенными тоннелями под больницей. Там Эврус оглушил своих пленников и ушел. Главврача и секретаря сейчас допрашивают — Эврус не мог оставить их в живых из милосердия, оно ему не знакомо.

— Майкрофт… — наконец-то начал Шерлок.

Он, наверное, многое бы сказал дальше, но тут зазвонил телефон Майкрофта. Он приложил мобильный к уху, но так ничего и не ответил — изменился в лице, шокировано посмотрел на Шерлока, на телефон, сжал ручку зонта и побледнел, покраснел и фыркнул.

— Шерлок… Это полная чушь! Безумие!

— Что случилось? — вежливо спросил Шерлок голосом «ты не догадываешься, чего мне стоило не добавить «ещё» перед «случилось».

— Наш брат! Он не брат!

— Он сестра?

— Ты знал об этом?! Наш брат… сестра. Эврус — Эвр. Сестра, Шерлок! Только подумай об этом! Наша сестра сбежала из правительственной лечебницы, перестреляв охрану! Наша сестра — гений? Она долго скрывалась, преследуемая МИ-6 по всему миру, и была поймана только потому, что сдалась сама? Что за бред?

Майкрофт говорил так, что даже Шерлоку, уверенному, что Эврус, Эвр и все другие варианты — плод безумия Майкрофта, в странной связи поразившего его сразу за Джоном, — стало немного жаль несуществующую сестру — или брата, если Майкрофт опять передумает. Конечно, «сестре» ничего не будет, что про неё не говори — она ненастоящая, но даже галлюцинацию становится жаль, когда её так ненавидят. А Майкрофт пылал именно странной, несвойственной ему и, как выразился бы Джон в блоге, повисшей в воздухе ненавистью.

«Вот уж не подумал бы, что Майкрофт хотел сестрёнку…» — подумал Шерлок. То, что Майкрофт в своих галлюцинациях готов к появлению в семье новой родственницы, охоту на неё по всему миру для заключения в больницу — и, возможно, сестроубийству, причем по причине пола, — наводило на неприятные и бестолковые мысли, создавая такую же бесполезную картину событий. Всем иногда нужны глупые, бесполезные мысли. Шерлок считал, что Джон думал такие за них обоих.

— Зачем этой Эвр… — Майкрофт поморщился на имени «сестры» и возмущенно продолжил: 

— Как пациентка клиники, пятнадцать лет проведшая без возможности тренироваться, сумела перебить опытных военных? Как она смогла вычислить их слабости, если некоторых не видела лет десять? Почему к ней пришел только один охранник, когда все знали, насколько она опасна, и об этом кричал санитар? Почему _её_ не держали под прицелом и не вывели первой? Почему не вкололи успокоительное? Как это возможно — вылезти по вентиляции в какие-то катакомбы — зачем их соединять, а если они не соединены — как она и заложники туда попали? Почему она пошла грабить Банк? Где она взяла оборудование и когда научилась этому? Почему она сбежала сейчас? Почему у нас Сестра?!

— Майкрофт, это какой-то розыгрыш? Как Джон убедил тебя в этом участвовать? — осторожно спросил Шерлок.

Впервые в жизни, он испытывал что-то похожее на сожаление от собственного гениального ума, который не оставлял надежду, что поведение Джона и Майкрофта — лишь очень глупая шутка.

— Какие могут быть шутки, Шерлок? У нас сестра! Ты думаешь, _таким_ шутят? Как она всё это сделала? Брат — мог бы… Но сестра?

— Этот Эврус тоже не смог бы всего этого… — начал Шерлок и остановился:   
— Погоди, тебя устраивало всё остальное, но смутил пол эпического персонажа твоей истории?! Какая разница, кто это делал? Это всё невозможно в принципе!

Это был не самый подходящий вопрос, но в творящемся вокруг безумии Шерлок нуждался хотя бы в намёке на возможность найти смысл. Сегодняшний день безумен настолько, что Шерлок решил сам поспорить с сумасшедшим — возможно, Майкрофт выдал бы в процессе какую-нибудь полезную информацию.

— Шерлок! Откуда у нас сестра? Это же бред!

Если бы Шерлок был склонен к оптимизму и надежде на лучшее, он мог бы обрадоваться, что эта фраза означает, что брат очнулся и осознал реальность. Но Шерлок избавился от этих недостатков в четыре года и ещё ни разу об этом не пожалел. До сегодняшнего дня.  
К тому же Майкрофт, использующий слово «бред», находился весьма далеко от нормы.

— Шерлок, как наша мать могла родить девочку? Это ей не свойственно — подумай только, выдающийся физик и вдруг рожает девочку! Ты можешь себе такое представить? Наша мать — девочку?

— Я видел, как рождаются дети, Майкрофт. Не думаю, что процесс сильно отличается из-за пола ребёнка, за исключением осложнений. Мы могли бы спросить… медицинские форумы.

— И карандаш? Как кто-то мог забыть карандаш у себя в кармане, работая с жестокими сумасшедшими, которые могут воткнуть его тебе в глаз или шею?

— Ты говорил о ручке, — уточнил начинающий психоаналитик поневоле Шерлок Холмс.

— Какая разница? — удивился Майкрофт, и Шерлок убедился, что тому хуже, чем кажется. Майкрофт, как и Шерлок, — гений с выдающимися способностями и памятью и спутать ручку и карандаш не смог бы, даже если бы очень захотел.

— Майкрофт… — мягко начал Шерлок второй раз.  
Но он опять ничего не успел сказать, потому что окно в гостиной с шумом распахнулось, и через подоконник перебрался Джон Ватсон.

— Джон, я взываю к вашему здравомыслию! — обрадовался Майкрофт. — Шерлок полагает, что наша с ним сестра — гений с социопатическими наклонностями! Я не слышал подобного бреда с той засады на Санта Клауса, после которой дядя Руди сломал палец, пытаясь выбраться из камина!

Вероятно, Джон рассчитывал на несколько иную реакцию на своё появление.  
Он удивлённо посмотрел на Майкрофта и повернулся к Шерлоку. Тепло посмотрел на него и…

И Шерлок проснулся.  
Сегодня ему предстоял арест Вивьен Норбери.  
Но этим утром детективу почему-то впервые в жизни вместо заслуженного самоличного завершения дела захотелось позвонить Майкрофту, сказать ему, чтобы в аквапарк послали команду захвата, а самому остаться дома, заняться каким-нибудь новым делом, попросить миссис Хадсон сделать чаю… и не сообщать Джону и Мэри, да. Не стоит их беспокоить. У них всё же маленькая дочь, полно забот…

Идиотский сон.

Шерлок всё же позвонил Майкрофту. Арест произвели его люди.

Майкрофт очень удивился такому поступку брата, который всё же присутствовал на аресте: «Даже если бы я захотел отпустить вас… я уже не могу».

Но против обыкновения, Шерлок подождал Майкрофта и агентов, а не пошел к Вивьен в одиночку, не привлёк ни Джона, ни Мэри, и к тому же смотрел на Майкрофта при встрече… странно.

Старший Холмс уже готовился к обыску в квартире брата, чтобы найти причину такого поведения. Впервые в жизни он считал, что лучше бы ей быть химической — наркотики можно вывести из организма и поместить брата на лечение, в отличие от… заклинания какой-нибудь феи, которая заставила Шерлока стать осторожнее?  
Майкрофт обнаружил, что думает об этой фее почти _серьезно_ и немедленно прекратил.

— Майкрофт, кстати, хотел тебя спросить! У нас случайно нет сестры?..

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
